New York's Second Royal
by Sarah Charlotte
Summary: Another royal moves into AEHS, and Mia thinks she is trying to steal Michael! Is she? Find out by reading! Please R/R!
1. Sierra Tremont, Resident Brat

Mia's POV  
  
May 4, G & T  
  
If I ever thought things would go perfectly in my life, I was so wrong. But then again, I hadn't met Sierra, either.  
  
Sierra, I learned, is apparently a princess of a country that borders Genovia. This country is bigger and more powerful than Genovia. Cheri, I think it is. Pronounced Cha-ray. She is also living in Manhattan.  
  
What's weirder, she also goes to my school. Okay but get this. She's a senior. Sierra Tremont, a senior, is in all of Michael Moscovitz's classes.  
  
I'm going to be totally calm about this. And I was going to be until I noticed who he was sitting with at lunch. SIERRA TREMONT!  
  
Okay, okay. So maybe Sierra is gorgeous, with brown hair that is streaked blonde (but on her, it looks really, really good). She's not five- foot-nine, and she doesn't wear size ten shoe. I don't know how tall she is or what size shoe she wears, but it is not as huge as mine.  
  
When I asked Lilly about it, she just said, "Michael said he was working on a project with her. Are you gonna eat that?"  
  
Don't think I despise her being here. I don't, really I don't. If anything, I am glad people are finally noticing someone else for a change instead of me. She's a royal and she just moved here, so now she's in the paper. Grandmerè doesn't like this, but Grandmerè doesn't like anything.  
  
Whatever project they're working on, I most certainly hope it's a project full of worth and I hope it's not worth a lot of their grade because they don't look like they're working on a project. They look like they are having lots of fun, they're both laughing and Sierra's flashing the smile that she gives tabloids everywhere.  
  
I'm going to go confront Michael. Maybe he will tell me the truth, if Lilly can't. I most certainly hope she's telling the truth, though.  
  
May 4, Still G & T  
  
Okay, here's what happened with the conversation. Also, further proof of why I need to self-actualize and be more assertive.  
  
Me: Hi, Michael. Hi, Sierra. How are you two doing today?  
  
Sierra: Fine, thanks, Mia. How are you?  
  
Michael: Mia, we're kind of busy here.  
  
Me: Oh, I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything. (Sits down) What are you working on?  
  
Sierra: Michael is showing me how to make computer programs. Oh, the people in Cheri would love this!  
  
Michael: I bet they've never seen anything like this before.  
  
Sierra: No! I mean they're very advanced in technology, but they're all still using Windows. (Giggles)  
  
Me: Michael, can I talk to you?  
  
Michael: About what?  
  
Me: In private. If you don't mind, Sierra.  
  
Sierra: Well actually - oh, let me guess. You're the girlfriend, aren't you?  
  
Me: So he's talked about me.  
  
Sierra: Oh no. But the girlfriends are the only ones who come to talk to the guys about me and about their jealousy.  
  
Me: (Getting redder) I'm not jealous!  
  
Sierra: Sure you aren't. Your nostrils are flaring. They must flare when you lie, don't they?  
  
Me: No, only when snobby girls annoy me.  
  
Sierra: I'll give you five bucks to go away.  
  
Me: You have a worth of 5 billion dollars!  
  
Sierra: Hey, I can't give it all away, can I?  
  
Me: Are you donating money to Green peace? Are you a vegetarian?  
  
Sierra: Oh, of course. My grandmother passed a law recently that vegetarianism was a law in all towns of Cheri. They have to go out of the country to eat meat, but then again, no one wants to.  
  
Michael: That's funny.  
  
Sierra: Isn't it?  
  
Me: How much are you donating to Green peace?  
  
Sierra: Twenty -  
  
Me: I'm donating two hundred a day. You're only donating twenty?  
  
Sierra: Twenty hundred a day.  
  
Me: Oh, my, gosh!  
  
Michael: That's cool. Twenty hundred. If I had that much money, I don't know what I'd do. Your dad must be really rich.  
  
Sierra: Oh, he is. But he doesn't like it - he doesn't like bragging, I mean. He says that the people, who flaunt it, like the Renaldo family, won't wind up like we will.  
  
Michael: Yeah, those Renaldo's flaunt too much.  
  
Me: I'm part of the Renaldo family!  
  
Sierra: Oh, are you? I haven't noticed.  
  
Michael: Sorry, Mia. (Shrugs)  
  
Sierra: Can you excuse us? We're really busy.  
  
I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE SIERRA TREMONT!  
  
May 4, G & T Again  
  
Lilly says I'm just jealous that Sierra is more developed than I am. Well, it's true, she is. She doesn't have triangular hair, she isn't totally flat - she wears a C cup - and she is a good friend of Coco Chanel. She's too young to wear black but she still does and looks good in it, too.  
  
Guess what else. She got into the college Michael's going to! It's so unfair! And why is she spending all her time with him? Is it because she thinks he likes her? Well, he doesn't, he's in love with me!  
  
Or, well, he was.  
  
Lilly says, honestly, he does have her at their house a lot. "But she's nice," Lilly said. "She really, really is. Maybe you didn't talk to her right."  
  
Talk to her right? How can you talk to someone right? I hate Sierra Tremont, no matter what Lilly says. Why is she invading on my boyfriend? Why must she torture me like this?  
  
May 4, French  
  
I'm refusing to write in French, even though this is French class. I hate, absolutely hate Sierra Tremont! Turns out she's doing Peer Assistance and Leadership (PALs) for extra credit, therefore she comes into the classes that aren't as intelligent as we should be and help us out. She did this for thirty minutes in French until Mademoiselle Klein said, "Votre aide ne sera plus nécessaire, Mademoiselle Tremont. Merci de votre aide. Vous pouvez être écartés pour classer maintenant. This means Your assistance will no longer be needed, Ms. Tremont. Thank you for your help. You may be dismissed to class now.  
  
Which makes me mad. Even Mademoiselle Klein, who I thought had enough intelligence to ignore Sierra's kiss-up ways, has fallen for Mademoiselle Tremont.  
  
I tried to tell Tina who she was during fifth and sixth period break, but I couldn't find her.  
  
Tina, did you see her ? - MT  
  
Yeah, I did. She's pretty. - THB  
  
She's pretty but her personality is ugly.  
  
No, it's not. She's nice. You're jealous because she has bigger breasts than you do.  
  
I'm ignoring your last comment, and she's spending too much time with Michael !  
  
I thought Lilly said they were working on a project.  
  
They -  
  
May 4, World Civ  
  
Okay, so I admit it. I got in trouble with Mademoiselle Klein for writing in my journal and now I have to write a stupid FIVE HUNDRED WORD ESSAY ON WHY TO PAY ATTENTION DURING FRENCH CLASS AND NOT WRITE IN MY JOURNAL !  
  
I have too much stuff do to.  
  
HOMEWORK  
  
Algebra: none, Mr. Gianini was nice to us  
  
English: Read pgs. 1-100  
  
Bio: Read chapter 14  
  
Health and Safety: Chapter 2  
  
G & T: make sure Sierra Tremont knows Michael is my boyfriend  
  
French: Écrivez l'essai de 500-mots dessus pourquoi il est important de prêter l'attention pendant la classe française et de ne pas écrire en mon journal  
  
World Civ: Chapter 14 


	2. Sweet Revenge of Mia Thermopolis

*Thank you to a reviewer, Jackie, for giving me the idea for this chapter! - Sarah Charlotte  
  
May 5, AEHS's Cinco de Mayo celebration  
  
Okay, I am here at the Cinco de Mayo celebration that the Spanish Genes Club is celebrating. I wouldn't have gone if I hadn't known that Michael was supposed to be here. Lilly forgot to mention that Sierra would be here too!  
  
Well, she is. And she's a total snob as usual. Shining in the spotlight, which drives me crazy. Doesn't the press get sick of her perfect smile and annoying optimism? "Princess Sierra, is the Tremont royal family dying out?" "Oh yes, but I'm not afraid of anything. I believe that if you think you can do something, you can, and I think I can turn the Tremont family's fate around." Ugh! Doesn't she ever shut up?  
  
The worst part was when I was talking to Michael - about nothing important, but still - and she walked over there to interrupt.  
  
"Sorry, Amelia," she said, "but I'm afraid I'll have to steal Michael for a minute. Hope you don't mind." She said as she pulled Michael's arm.  
  
Actually, I DID mind, but I didn't say anything. "Toodle-ooh," she said as she pulled him away. It turns out she needed his help with something, but still! The whole idea of it! Besides, she said "Toodle-ooh," and I thought only British people did that. But she has a slight British accent, so that makes sense.  
  
But if she is part British, then how come she shows affection to Michael? I thought she only showed affection to dogs and horses.  
  
May 5, Still CDM celebration  
  
Lilly is annoyed with me because I can't have any fun. She says for someone who seems to love her brother so much, I'm not very trusting. Well it's hard to be trusting when your boyfriend is flirting with someone who seems so much better! She said if I didn't stop writing in my journal, she'd have to throw it in the water. She says she needs to throw something in the water because it's a huge pool and it's just calling her name.  
  
Hmm.throwing something in the water. I wonder if it's okay to throw SOMEONE? No, I don't think pushing Sierra in the water would help any. It would probably just cause me to have to see Principal Gupta. However, Principal Gupta isn't exactly responsible for things people do at extracurricular activities/celebrations. So I could do anything I wanted and not get in trouble!! Yippee!  
  
Still, throwing Sierra in the water would definitely count as un- princess like. It would be so bad the press would have a field day.  
  
I would like it, though. Despite what anyone thinks. Plus, now she's dancing with Michael. I'M SUPPOSED TO DANCE WITH MICHAEL! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! Unless, of course, he decides to be Sierra's. Which would definitely go under the "Unworthy Jerk" category.  
  
May 5, the loft  
  
I am definitely more assertive than I used to be. You know how I said those things about throwing Sierra in the water? Well, I wasn't kidding. Well, I was kidding at the time. But not anymore.  
  
Yes, I did it. Here's what happened. I sat down talking to Michael and she came down there to start talking to him. "Oh, hi, Amelia." She said. "Hello, Sierra. Oh, and if it's okay, I go by Mia now. Or is that too hard for you to say?" (Okay, I was being a snob. But what could I do?)  
  
"Amelia, there's a difference between something being to hard, and someone choosing not to do it. I choose not to." That annoyed me. "Michael and I are going to share a special dance together. Michael, come on! Maybe we'll get voted as Cutest Senor and Senorita," which is definitely a dorky title, but what can I say?  
  
"No, Sierra, I want to talk to Amel - Mia," he said correcting himself. Ugh! That snob was making him say Amelia! I wished she'd stop, but just because I wish something, doesn't mean it can come true.  
  
"Oh, okay. But I don't know why you want to. I mean, what is with that girl? Why isn't she self-actualized?" She sounds like Lilly now! My self-actualization, though, is none of her business like it is Lilly's. Lilly's my best friend. Sierra is a boyfriend stealing, press loving, Miss I'm So Cute stuck-up snob!  
  
"I'm self-actualized," I told her in my best defense. "Uh-huh. Riiight. Sure you are. I believe you, really I do." She responded sarcastically. I got up, and so did Sierra.  
  
"Sierra, if you could get your nose out of the air for a split- second, you would realize that you're a boyfriend stealing, press loving, stuck up snob! You think you're all that but you so aren't. I was America's royal first before you got jealous and leaked your story to the press. And no, I don't care about the princess title. You can HAVE that. The only thing I want from you is my boyfriend who you are trying to steal." I couldn't add the part about the gorgeous hair and C-cup, because the gorgeous hair would just point out another embarrassing thing in front of Michael and, well, I'm sure Michael doesn't want to hear about breast sizes. "All you're doing here is trying to regain your popularity by being outgoing to the press. Well do so; I don't care! But the minute you try to steal my boyfriend, that is going overboard. Okay?"  
  
"Mia, just because I have gorgeous hair, a perfect smile and perfect facial features, as well as a great body, it's no reason to start yelling at me over stealing your boyfriend, which I am definitely not. So don't get all over me because I have everything you don't, and everything you want."  
  
That made me really, really mad. Since when does she tell me that she has everything I want and everything I don't (even though it may be true)? That's when I did it. We were right near the lake, so I just pushed her in. Of course she landed gracefully, yes. But she was soaking wet and her outfit was ruined. Thanks to me. Granted, she will get the hip huggers dried but she would have to go home to do it, and home is away from Michael.  
  
The best part about it was that Michael didn't even try to help her, like I knew he would have if it were me. He just stood there until we decided to leave. She stood there, gaping at him like a duck or something. Ha to Lilly for saying I'm not assertive. I'm very assertive.  
  
Well, at least all the perfume she has is now washed out. That doesn't mean she won't put more on. But for two seconds in front of Michael, she looked less than perfect, and that was pretty much what I was aiming for.  
  
Until, of course, Principal Gupta told me if I couldn't control my behavior and obviously I couldn't I would have to leave, and it wasn't a warning either, I really had to leave. So I'm home early and Mr. Gianini says I had every right to do what I did. I'm just mad that no one got a picture of it. That would be the perfect headline - "The Battle of the Princesses" and the subtitle "Mooching Royal Gets Pushed in Lake by Calm, Collected Royal". It would make the first page, New York Times, baby.  
  
That would be one newspaper that wouldn't be going in Fat Louie's litter box.  
  
Don't think my problems are over. They are less than over. I know school will be a living hellhole, no thanks to Sierra. But what the heck, I think I can handle it.  
  
I'm a Renaldo, aren't I? 


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates...just know that this story is not over, I will continue it later once exams are over for us, which will be sometime in the summer. I'm incredibly sorry!!!  
  
Kisses,  
  
Sarah Charlotte 


	4. How To Get Back at Sierra Tremont When A...

May 6, Algebra  
  
Oh, my God!  
OH MY GOD!  
  
Sierra Tremont just came up to me (again) and this is what she said.  
  
"It's funny how sometimes, people are jealous because their boyfriends like someone else more, and they're jealous because that someone else is more popular and more pretty than they are."  
  
I don't know if that's even grammatically correct. Actually, I don't care. I would like to go up there and tell her off. She just...annoys me so badly!  
  
She's almost as bad as Lana, except Lana's nicer. I just don't see what everyone sees in her. I mean, she's so mean! Doesn't anyone notice?  
  
Granted, she's pretty and she's nice to most people. She doesn't like me because I'm a princess and I was here first. And also because I'm going out with Michael, she hates me because of that. That's so stupid.  
  
He's stopped hanging out with her, I've noticed. And Lilly told me that he stopped talking about her. Maybe he feels guilty, or maybe he just...doesn't like her anymore. Maybe he's noticed how mean she is.  
  
And I wonder how she even got into my class, anyway. Granted, the bell hasn't rung, so we can go wherever we want. But, I mean, please...she only wanted to ask Lana about what time the cheerleading tryouts were so she could help them judge. What's with that? Sierra isn't a cheerleader!  
  
The worst part of it all is, Sierra's being nicer to me than before (and she's still being mean, that's not saying much). It's not like she's making an extra effort to compliment me, or anything. She's just...ignoring me. Like, she'll make a snobby comment or two, and then walk off. Personally, I think she might be scared of me since I pushed her into the water that one time.  
  
Anyway, all that matters is that Michael followed me after that. If he had stayed and helped her I would've been worried.  
  
But he didn't stay and he didn't help her, so no worries, right?  
  
Exactly what I thought.  
  
May 6, World Civ  
  
Lilly knows all the stuff I want to know. Thank God for Lilly, Our Sacred One...the one that lives with Michael so she knows all the juicy info I want.  
  
This is our conversation:  
  
Me: Lilly, are you sure Sierra isn't hanging out at your place?  
  
Lilly: Unless she's sneaking in when I'm not watching, yes. Why?  
  
Me: Because! She's flirting with Michael so much it's nauseating, even for me to watch!  
  
Lilly: He doesn't like her, Mia. He likes you. Duh!  
  
Me: I'm not sure. I mean, if he really liked me, why would he be hanging out with Sierra? It just doesn't make much since.  
  
Lilly: Mia, can you answer me a question? Have you been watching them?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Lilly: So you would know that Michael was sitting there by himself and all the sudden, Sierra popped over there and started flirting with him? And he tried to get her to leave various times but it never worked?  
  
Me: Seriously?  
  
Lilly: Yes. Are you happy now?  
  
Me: No. I have another question. Why doesn't she like me? Surely, if she's spent so much time at your house, you'll have overheard some conversation about it. Or you took the time to ask her yourself. Either of which would be a very nice thing to do and I seriously wouldn't mind. And if you haven't, I suggest you go over there right now before I find out that you haven't and when you're over there, ask her and while you're over there, would you mind asking Michael who he likes better?  
  
Lilly: I already did ask her. She doesn't like you because you don't kiss up to her like everyone else does. Also because you refused to be one of her hair spray girls.  
  
(I couldn't help but think that maybe Sierra had watched "That's So Raven" on the Disney Channel a little bit too many times. I mean, hair spray girls?)  
  
Me: So she doesn't like me because I don't kiss up to her. I don't kiss up to her.  
  
Lilly: Neither do the girls that are her "Hair Spray" girls. They're just really nice to her because she's got cute shoes and a really cool house. Which is superficial, by the way.  
  
Me: Were you being sarcastic about that?  
  
Lilly: Every part but the part about it being superficial.  
  
Me: But you agree with me that I don't kiss up to her, right?  
  
Lilly: Yes, I agree with you.  
  
Me: But...who does he like better?  
  
Lilly: You. His girlfriend. Um no duh, Mia!  
  
Okay, so maybe Lilly's right. If he were my boyfriend (which he is), he would not like another girl better and not break up with me for it. That's just Michael. I know him a lot better than Sierra does.  
  
However, there has got to be a way to get Sierra Tremont out of AEHS. Maybe if I terrify her enough to where she is afraid to even step foot inside the school...yes that might work...  
  
May 7, Algebra  
  
A few minutes until the bell rings, so I grabbed the golden opportunity to write. Anyway, someone (a.k.a. Lilly) read my journal and commented about my dig at British people. Well I don't actually believe this is true, but I saw that Amanda Bynes movie, "What a Girl Wants". British people are very nice.  
  
Anyway, I had a conversation with Sierra earlier. This is what it went like (yes, I memorized it.)  
  
Sierra: Hello, Mia. Are you...feeling good enough today to talk, or are you still mad because I remain the only person at Albert Einstein who stands in the way of you and Michael? Ha, ha, just kidding.  
  
Me: I feel fine enough to talk. And, I wouldn't put that thing about Michael past you. You seem like the kind that would do it.  
  
Sierra: I'll have you know that I come from Cheri. Everyone there absolutely adores me. Okay? And, I take that charm and transfer it here to your small puny country you call the powerhouse of the world? I have to laugh at that. Cheri has more power than America and could crush this country and Genovia in five seconds flat; however, we choose to look like a small country to deceive those who dare think of taking over us. Anyway, what kind of charm would a person have to have in order to completely mesmorize a student body of a private academy? Hm? Do you know?  
  
Me: No, I don't, Sierra.  
  
Sierra: Neither do I, but whatever it is, I have a lot of it. Listen here, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo or whatever the crap your name is, I'm not going to stand here and let Michael waste his time on you. So you can just kiss him good-bye and let him come to me, because you're just restraining him.  
  
Me: No, I'm not. (Intelligent thing to say) Lilly told me he likes me more. (Even more intelligent thing to say)  
  
Sierra: I don't care what your pug-faced geeky nerd friend says, Michael is obviously in love with me. I mean, why would he not? Have you noticed lately? Not that I care what a loser like you thinks. You're just a freak and I am going to crush you. You just wait. One day, I will be the only royal remaining in here because I am going to scare you so badly that you will never want to come back here again. And by then, it won't even matter, because Michael and I will already be eloping off to Vegas or something. (Only she pronounced it Va-gaws, because she's not really into American culture, but still. Everyone knows Vegas.)  
  
Me: It's Vegas, you pronounced it wrong. And even if you did scare me so horribly I never came back, Michael would only follow be because I am NOT a loser. You're the loser because at least I have some dignity. You just got lucky that no one printed that picture about you in the paper. But I got a picture of it, okay? So if you dare get anywhere near Michael, I will personally submit that to The New York Times.  
  
Sierra: You wouldn't!  
  
Me: Oh, trust me, I would.  
  
Sierra: You're blackmailing me!  
  
Me: So I am. What are you going to do about it? I have you.  
  
Sierra: Oh, Mia, are you wrong. You may think you have me, but you're wrong. Trust me. I have other ways to get back to you. You know that voice inside of your head, telling you that you can't rule a country, that you aren't good enough? That's me, dear sweet naïve Mia. That's me.  
  
And with that, she walked off. But I don't care, because I got to her. I so got to her.  
  
I just hope she doesn't get near Michael, because I don't have a picture. But I bet I can find someone who does!  
  
May 7, G&T  
  
Ooh. Guess what. I saw Sierra flirting like there was no tomorrow with Michael. And Lilly got a picture. Oh, New York Times! I see a new front page story. I can see it now - Mia Thermopolis Gets Revenge on Sierra Tremont.  
  
Now, I only wonder what she'll do back to me. 


	5. Questions But No Answers

*A/N: The song in "May 8, Algebra" is copyrighted by my friend Shannon...yes it is our song from our band...tee hee.  
  
May 8, Homeroom  
  
Today we are just doing plain old nothing, so I have plenty of time to write. For some reason, the teachers refused to give out lots of homework and everything. Oh, whatever. I don't want to even bother to explain it.  
  
Here's the deal with Sierra. I sent the picture to The New York Times, but for some reason it got returned back to me (the picture, I mean). So now I have to settle with posting it on Michael's new webzine, Cracked.  
  
Not as good as Crackhead but still. I don't blame him for wanting another one. He was really addicted to Crackhead.  
  
Another thing - Lilly agreed to show the video clip on her show. Yeah, it is just public access. But almost everyone in school watches it, so hey...what the heck, right? I am so excited. I am getting revenge on Sierra!  
  
I just don't know how well Sierra will take this. I know she watches Lilly's show, Lilly Tells It Like It Is, because she was commenting on how the Starbucks episode really offended her.  
  
Whatever. Sierra doesn't even get half of the things Lilly is talking about.  
  
The thing that annoys me, though, is that Sierra flirts with Michael even though he's telling her to go away. I really don't know what to do. I mean, I seriously don't. He doesn't like her; I know that now. But how in the world am I supposed to get Sierra the Boyfriend Stealer away from Michael, my boyfriend!  
  
Who knows?  
  
I heard from Shameeka that she asked him to go to this party that Lana's holding (wow, Sierra got an invite from Lana? No surprises there). He said he's sorry but he can't, and even if he could he wouldn't go, because he doesn't believe in parties where there's drinking and stuff.  
  
Sierra says that she doesn't, that it's everyone else, and she persuaded Lana to keep it all to a 0 perspective, which I guess means she told Lana not to have any drinking there and that it would all be replaced by Cokes and stuff.  
  
A Zero Perspective. Can you believe that? What kind of idiotic saying is that, anyway?  
  
Ling Su says that I should forget about Sierra and move on. And guess what else I heard? She's leaving. Forever. Back to Cheri, where she belongs.  
  
************** May 8, Algebra  
I heard that Michael was going to break up with me for Sierra! That can't be true! I mean she's so mean! Doesn't he notice?  
  
I guess not, she certainly seems nice to him. She bought him lunch and it was a pretty good one too. I mean I guess if you're the princess of a powerhouse like Cheri supposedly is, you get the good stuff for lunch, not this nasty hot lunch salad thing I have to have.  
  
Then she bought him a cookie. Okay? A cookie. Do you know how much cookies cost in our caf? $1.45. It's too much for a cookie, but they're really big and pretty good, so I guess it makes a little sense, but whatever. Still. $1.45. The only present I ever bought for him, I stole so it was free.  
  
And I learned she's a songwriter. A songwriter! She has her own band called "Chocolate Ice Cube" and she wrote him a song. She gave it to him, Lilly stole it from his room and copied it down, and she gave it to me so I could inspect it and dissect it and see if there were any hidden feelings. I think it's a pretty good song, so I decided to copy it in here.  
  
"I Would"  
  
Oh baby If you would just talk to me  
  
Make me feel like I belong with you  
  
If you would just love me  
  
Everything would be right  
  
Chorus:  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
I would give you my soul  
  
I would give you the world  
  
But your as hard as coal  
  
And  
  
I can't seem to talk to you  
  
Open up  
  
Let me see who you really are  
  
I sit here by myself  
  
Loving you And yet you won't talk to me  
  
Please let me know  
  
You don't love her  
  
And  
  
My heart is safe with you  
  
Don't let my feelings go to waste  
  
Please, baby  
  
Repeat chorus x2  
  
We all know that you and I  
  
Belong together  
  
I came from far away and then I met you  
  
Without you I'm so blue  
  
It's like there's nothing I can do  
  
Repeat chorus x2  
  
Bridge:  
  
Oh baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Yeah  
  
It hurts to want it all  
  
And I want it all  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Ooh  
  
Repeat chorus x3  
  
Oh baby  
  
Repeat chorus x3  
  
When the stars fall I won't fall asleep  
  
Without you here with me  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
I mean it's not the best in the world but...hey...I couldn't write any better. Supposedly, she's the lead singer but she plays the guitar, too.  
  
But the song seems too passionate. Sierra can't possibly be in love with Michael, can she?  
  
Okay, just to get mentally organized, I'm writing all of my questions.  
  
Is Michael going to break up with me?  
  
Is Sierra in love with Michael?  
  
Why won't Sierra be nicer to me?  
  
Why did Sierra write that song?  
  
Why does Lilly avoid my questions about Sierra and Michael?  
  
Why won't Michael even talk to me online anymore?  
  
********  
  
May 8, G&T  
  
I am so upset.  
  
You wanna know why?  
  
I mean, apparently it is not enough that:  
  
I am still fairly hideous, even though my breasts are growing and most everyone else is catching up to my height and my hair is not so triangular, still I am learning to be a more wonderful person all around thanks to Grandmeré.  
  
My boyfriend might break up with me. This is incredibly scary because Michael, though he is usually fairly smart, is making the wrong choice by choosing Sierra over me, even though she is gorgeous, blond, and beautiful  
  
Lilly is now avoiding me since, apparently, I have provoked her right to remain silent by consistently annoying her with questions about Michael and Sierra and what they are currently doing and what level their relationship stands on  
  
Sierra has decided to be part of the PALS program at our school (Peer Assistance Leadership Skills) and now helps out our Freshman Class, therefore is in my Algebra class  
  
None of the Moscovitzes ever talk to me, not in person, not online, not on the phone, nothing. I would like to know why this is, since I think I'm a fairly nice person and frankly pretty easy to get along with.  
  
Any of these things would have been upsetting. But I had all five.  
  
Can't write long. Oh, no, Michael is coming up to me, and he looks  
pretty sad and pretty serious. And great - now Sierra is looking all  
smug and all happy and crap.  
  
My life is now officially over.  
  
With a capital O. 


	6. Getting There

May 10, G&T  
  
I haven't written in awhile. I apologize for that. I just haven't had much to write about.  
  
Turns out that Michael wasn't coming - or looking, in that case - in my direction. In fact, he wanted to ask Judith Gershner if she could please keep her rambling voice down to a minimum, it would be beneficial to everyone in the G&T room and rooms near us.  
  
She turned bright red. Michael walked off. Yay.  
  
Oh, Sierra invited me to her "party". It's at her place. It's really big, and she has an indoor pool and like ten thousand different rooms or something.  
  
I don't know why she just didn't buy an entire apartment building or something.  
  
But I don't think I'll go. I really don't. What would be the point of going? So that I can be publicly humiliated in front of snooty rich kids whose "Daddy" can buy them whatever they want?  
  
I don't think so.  
  
She said it wouldn't be any fun unless I'm there. Ha! I am so sure! It won't be any fun because there will be no one else to humiliate and embarrass to where they can't even go to school the next day. No way am I going to set myself in that position.  
  
And my mother would never let me go to a party like that. Ever. In a million years. Because I know my mom, she hates all parties with loud music in big houses practically all the way across town.  
  
Also, she hates parties with drinking.  
  
I don't think there will be any drinking there, because Sierra is a good-girl prototype almost. Except for the snooty brat rich kid thing, she always turns in her homework and she makes Straight A's (all 100s) and a bunch of other things. She's never been to detention and the principal has never, ever seen her in her office.  
  
I know. Unbelievable. All 100s?  
  
But it's true.  
  
Lilly was invited to. But I don't think Lilly will go. Lilly was only invited because I was, and, well, I guess Sierra had a dose of niceness.  
  
Not that Lilly SHOULDN'T be invited to parties. I mean, she's most certainly a nice person. But I just don't think people think of her as a partying type.  
  
Oh, I have to go. Lilly wants to talk to me.  
  
May 10, Still G&T  
  
Wow. I am totally, totally blown away.  
  
"Are you going to the party?" Lilly asked me. I told her I wasn't planning on it, and even if I was, my mom probably wouldn't let me. Lilly acted all disappointed and asked me why I wasn't going. I looked at her point blank and said, "I just don't want to go to a party with a bunch of stuck-up losers. Would you want to?"  
  
She told me that she actually did want to go. I asked her why and she said that she wanted to start being normal. She wanted to know what it was like to be part of the crowd and not the certified genius that she was. Also, she wanted to take her new boyfriend, Adam. (Didn't I tell you? She broke up with Boris because she found out a very hot guy named Adam liked her.)  
  
I told her that I didn't care what she wanted to do with Adam and why she just didn't go herself, and she said that they'd only tease her unless I was there.  
  
Me? What do they want with me?  
  
Lilly made a big stink out of it and made it seem like it was a huge big deal, so I told her I was going.  
  
Great. Now how am I going to get my mom to let me go? And who will I bring? Well, I'd bring Michael, but he'd never go. Ever. Unless...  
  
Unless I told him that it was really important to me, and we wouldn't be there long, and I made it seem like it was the best thing he could do for me.  
  
Actually, the best thing he could do for me was to lock me up, throw me in a closet, and tell Lilly that's why I can't go, because he's holding me hostage in a closet, tied up to a chair with no light whatsoever.  
  
Well, it would have to be his closet. I think I'd only be happy in his closet. I've been in Lilly's closet when I had to hide, and I've been in Drs. Moscovitzes' closet when we were looking for old shoes.  
  
But I have never, ever been in Michael's closet.  
  
I don't think it would be bad, either.  
  
Well, I have to find someone to get him to take me so that we can go and have the time of our lives.  
  
What am I saying? The time of my life at Sierra's party with a bunch of snobby rich kids is pretty much impossible.  
  
Unless they have Lifetime there, which I doubt they will. Most likely MTV or something, but most certainly not Lifetime because I know that no one cares to watch the made-for-TV Lifetime movie marathon.  
  
Oh, Lilly just told me that Michael said he'd go.  
  
Darn. Now I don't get to hang around in his closet. That would definitely be fun. That would be the party I'd like to go to.  
  
Later days,  
Mia  
  
May 10, World Civ  
  
I had an idea. I'll bring you to the party and, if things get boring, I'll hide in the bathroom and write in you.  
  
Also, another idea. I'll tell my mom that it's a party at Sierra Tremont's house. That works. My mother adores Sierra Tremont and the entire Tremont family. Everyday it's like, "Oh, did you hear what the Tremonts suggested for Cheri's military program?" or "Oh, Mia, did you know that your father has started an agreement with Prince David of the Tremont family?" or some other annoying thing like that.  
  
So it's safe. And it's all worked out.  
  
This way, I get pluses for being a good friend, I get pluses to gain popularity and possibly have Lana and Sierra and Sierra's sister Hilary stop being so mean to me, and I don't have to sit at home with Mr. Gianini.  
  
Yay!  
  
May 11, 2:34 AM  
  
Guess what? I talked to my mom at the dinner table. Mr. Gianini helped a little bit, but not too much.  
  
This is pretty much how our conversation went:  
  
Me: Mom, there's a party that I really want to go to and I got invited to. It's tomorrow at 6. Can I go?  
  
Mom: Who's hosting it?  
  
Mr. Gianini: Oh, is that the party that Sierra Tremont is hosting? You got invited to that?  
  
Mom: Oh, honey, if Sierra invited you to a party, you know it can't be very good. They'll probably do what they did in that movie Carrie. Pass the sprouts, please, Frank?  
  
Mr. Gianini: Helen, don't be so deploring!  
  
Mom: I don't know. I mean, I know Sierra's a nice girl and everything, but don't you think that since she's so popular there will be other things there that I don't want you to be a part of?  
  
Me: So you're saying just because she's popular there will be things like smoking and drinking and stuff.  
  
Mr. Gianini: No, she's saying that just seems like a party with Lana and Hilary there, that's probably what they'll do. Is Josh Richter going?  
  
Me: Lilly can go.  
  
Mom: I'm not Lilly's mom, and you aren't Lilly.  
  
Me: But if Lilly can go, and her parents don't let her do anything, don't you think I should go?  
  
Mom: I think that Lilly's parents have a different view on parenting than I do. Frank, tell me more about this Sierra girl. I see her on TV, but I don't know much about her.  
  
Mr. Gianini: I don't, either. She's a senior, and she's in Michael Moscovitz's classes. From what I hear, she's not exactly a bad student. She never gets in trouble, and she makes all A's.  
  
Me: 100s.  
  
Mr. Gianini: Yeah. I mean, she's the last person that I would expect to have smoking and drinking at a party.  
  
Mom: But still. I just think it's a risk I'm not willing to take.  
  
Me: The only reason I want to go is because Lilly wants me to go! It's important to her and I want to be a good friend. I already owe her because of that time when she covered for me when the press was really heavy.  
  
Mr. Gianini: Helen, the girl's 15. Don't you think it's time to...loosen the strings a bit? Let her do more things and have more freedom?  
  
Me: Listen to him, he's smart, he's a teacher.  
  
Mom: But I just don't think it's a very good idea. I mean after all, my baby's growing up so fast and I don't know what to do!  
  
Me/ Mr. Gianini: Hormones.  
  
(I actually, at this point, didn't know which baby Mom was talking about - the unborn one or me. I'm assuming me, though, because the unborn one wasn't asking to go to a party.)  
  
Mom: Is Michael going?  
  
Me: Whichever answer will get me into the party.  
  
Mom: Why do you want to go so bad?  
  
Me: I want to do a nice thing for a friend.  
  
Mom: I'm going to call, though, but yes, you can go.  
  
Me: Thank you, Mom!  
  
So now I get props for being a good friend. Yay. I'm so thrilled. Uh- oh. An instant message from Michael on my computer!  
  
It says "We need to talk".  
  
I'm going to stop writing so that we can talk - but - please wish me luck!!  
  
Love, Mia 


	7. Clearing Things Up

*A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter (it's only like two pages) but I'm really, really sick. And, I should be working on my other fics right now that are currently in the making. But since I have had nice reviewers telling me to update, I figured I'd drag myself out of bed and update. (Don't tell my mother or my doctor) LCL when I'm not sick!  
  
May 11, 2:37 am  
  
Darn! He put his away message on! I wonder what he wants...  
  
May 11, 2:39 am  
  
Still no answer from Michael. I'm waiting until 2:45 and then I'm signing off. Who's on at this hour, anyway?  
  
May 11, 2:41 am  
  
Four minutes...just four...  
  
May 11, 2:43 am  
  
Two minutes...just two...  
  
May 11, 2:45 am  
  
Obviously he doesn't know how much I love him. Oh, well. I'll just sign off.  
  
May 11, 2:45 and 11 seconds  
  
Eureka! He surprised me with an IM message. This one says, "Mia, I just wanted to tell you I can go".  
  
I'll finish writing and post our little conversation later.  
  
May 11, 4:45 am  
  
Little? Ha! I wish! Here's the deal.  
  
LinuxRulz: Did you know that you have been invited to Sierra's party?  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, I figured.  
  
LinuxRulz: Do you know why she invited you?  
  
FtLouie: No, why?  
  
LinuxRulz: She's inviting this girl whose dad is David Norris with MTV news.  
  
FtLouie: Oh, the new guy?  
  
LinuxRulz: You clearly have knowledge of other worlds. Anyway, yeah I guess so, and he's supposed to drop her off, and if you're there, he wants to interview you and get pictures of you and everything. They even brought some reporters from Good Morning America.  
  
FtLouie: But my mom already said I could go!  
  
LinuxRulz: It's not like it'll be a bad thing. Lilly and I concocted a plan to help you. See, Lilly will be nonchalantly stationed near the window. When she sees the girl, she'll yell, "Has anyone seen my blue ribbon?" to me. I'll take you into the farthest away room as possible, and then we'll just hide there until Lilly yells, "Found it!" I'll take you out. Does that seem okay?  
  
FtLouie: Sure, totally okay! Thanks for helping me.  
  
LinuxRulz: Sure, anytime.  
  
FtLouie: Do you...like Sierra, though?  
  
LinuxRulz: Sierra's a nice person. She's really smart and helps me whenever she can. But she's a little too friendly.  
  
FtLouie: No, I mean, do you like her in a way that's more than just a friend?  
  
LinuxRulz: Of course not! That's so stupid! Why would I like her? Just because she has a lot of money and a really big house?  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, that's what I was assuming. Also because she's, gee, I don't know, gorgeous?  
  
LinuxRulz: Really? She doesn't seem all that pretty to me. She seems kind of - fake almost.  
  
FtLouie: You really think so?  
  
LinuxRulz: No, I just told you a lie. Of course I think so!  
  
FtLouie: Seriously?  
  
LinuxRulz: Yes, seriously. Do I need to call you to prove it to you?  
  
FtLouie: No, it's okay. Listen, I have to go. See you tomorrow.  
  
Yes! Michael said that she looked fake and that he didn't like her! Yay! Oh well about the press. No big deal. Lilly's going to help me, so I'm not worried.  
  
Later, Mia 


	8. The Party of Discovery

*A/N: Still sick, but this is a shorter-longer chapter. It's shorter than my longer chapters, and longer than the short one. So I'm not THAT sick. Luckily. Of course, I had to get sick during the summer! Oh and just to let you know, my fraternal twin Sarah will be doing the next chapter (yeah, she's the Sarah in Sarah Charlotte. I'm the Charlotte.) It's no different; really, you won't be able to tell a difference. Our writing styles are the same. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! Our reviews are what keep us to continue writing. Oh yeah and sorry if I spelt names wrong (like names of singers and stuff). Apologizing for this chapter and chapters in advance! Luv alwayz~ Charlotte  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My hand was shaking as I rang the doorbell. That's funny - it had been programmed to play the "Friends" theme song. I had to laugh but I was too scared.  
  
"Hey! Come on in!" Sierra said, laughing fake as she shook my hand. She didn't shake Michael's, though; she just kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "That's how they do it to ALL the guys in Cheri," she explained.  
  
No, it's not. I know because I studied Cheri when I got home. When they greet people, they hug them. Duh. She's such a liar.  
  
"Well, there are drinks in kitchen, as well as food, and we're watching all my Friends tapes on the big screen TV. It's amazing how many people love Friends? Did you know that? I knew that, of course. In the other room, there's a swimming pool. Oh, don't worry if you didn't bring a swimsuit. I've bought tons and you can use them but afterwards discard them. Also in the room in the back, I turned it into a dance club. We're playing all kinds of music - Alanis Morissette, Evanescence, Lillix, Play, 50 Cent, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Reel Big Fish, Less Than Jake, Atticus, MxPx, Goo-Goo Dolls, Hilary Duff, Atomic Kitten, Cooler Kids, Jump5, Haylie Duff...everything! You should really go check it out."  
  
"SIERRA! WHERE ARE YOU?" someone screamed, and Sierra looked at us apologetically. "Sorry, duty calls," she said before rushing off and yelling, "DAVID! YOU DON'T PUT THE PLASTIC PLATES IN THE MICROWAVE!"  
  
"What do you wanna do first?" Michael asked me. I shrugged. "There is so much to do and all."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's kind of overwhelming," I agreed.  
  
"Has anyone seen my blue ribbon?" Lilly screamed. "Oh my God they're here!" I screamed as the 'Friends' theme song started.  
  
Michael grabbed my hand and pushed me into a room and turned the light on. It was a closet. An empty closet, but nonetheless, a closet.  
  
I was still panicking. "Michael, I'm scared. What happens if they don't leave? What happens if they stay here?"  
  
"Mia, it's okay!" he said. "They'll leave when they find out that Sierra was lying. Then they'll do a story about Sierra the Fraud."  
  
"Shouldn't you go and stop her, then?" I said, sitting on the washing machine. "No," he said.  
  
"Why not? I thought you'd hate to have your poor little love-of-your- life struggling for popularity and have her picture in the paper as the fraud of all mankind."  
  
"She's not the fraud of all mankind."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mia, why are you so jealous?"  
  
"I'm not jealous."  
  
"Yes, you are. You've always been jealous. Why?"  
  
I'd never thought of it that way. I was jealous and I'd never thought of it. I just always thought I hated Sierra.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, Sierra has everything. Her parents have cool jobs. She's met every movie star there ever was, every singer there ever was, everything. She's got the autograph of them all. Everyone loves her. She's so pretty. She always has a date. She has cute clothes and a really big house. She has hairspray girls, for crying out loud! Just like that girl on that TV show!"  
  
"But what's one thing that she does or has or is that you want or want to be that makes you hate her and become jealous of her?"  
  
This made me think. Michael was right. It wasn't what she did or what she had. It was because  
  
"She isn't me."  
  
"That's right! You got it! See, it's not because she has everything or she gets to do everything. It's because she isn't you that you envy her so bad. I mean you know what they say: the grass is greener on the other side. Sierra doesn't have it all that easily. Her parents are always traveling, she's moving all the time, her dad does two jobs: a pro baseball player AND prince of Cheri. Her mom works as a fashion designer for tons of TV shows. They're never home, they're always traveling and she has to stay home either with a nanny or by herself."  
  
"So, I have it a lot better than she does?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"So why have you been hanging out with her?"  
  
"She's a really great person and she's fun to hang out with. All I've been doing is hanging out with her as a friend. Lilly hasn't told you yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then you have my permission to make fun of Lilly with this." He pulled out a videotape labeled "Lilly's Star Performance".  
  
"Put it in," he said and gestured to the camera on the dryer. "Funny place for a camera, on a dryer," I noted, but put the tape in.  
  
On the screen immediately popped Lilly, dancing to Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow's "Picture", and then after it was over, it was Lilly singing along to Alanis Morissette's "Ironic". Lilly was an okay singer; I had to give her credit for that.  
  
"See, even Lilly isn't miss perfect."  
  
But then another tape fell out of...somewhere. I had to smile at what it was. It was labeled "Candid Camera".  
  
"I have to tell you something," the on-screen Sierra said. "I'm a year older than everyone else."  
  
"You mean you should have graduated already?" the on-screen Lana asked. "Yeah. I failed kindergarten, that was all." The televised version of Sierra replied.  
  
"Kindergarten? What'd she do, color outside the lines?" I asked Michael. He laughed but shushed me.  
  
"So you're really nineteen?" Lana-on-screen said.  
  
The flat-screen Sierra nodded. I smiled as the tape ended.  
  
"See, even the popular kids have stuff to be embarrassed about."  
  
That was true. But I wasn't blackmailing Sierra.  
  
TOP 10 REASONS WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE SIERRA TREMONT  
  
10. I wouldn't have my parents around. Granted, my mom's annoying and all, but I still like to have her around.  
  
9. Cheri isn't all that great, even though Sierra thinks it is. Actually, it's in danger of Genovia and Monaco deciding to overtake it one day.  
  
8. Being a year older than everyone else would be so annoying. I mean I'm younger than everyone else because my birthday's in May, but whatever. That's beside the point. I mean to be 19?  
  
7. Such a big house, wouldn't you get lost?  
  
6. To get that perfect blonde color, she has to dye her hair. I'm serious, more chemicals on that thing and all her hair will fall out.  
  
5. Every other day she's on a new diet. I'm glad I don't have to watch my weight, being a vegetarian and all. Also naturally skinny. Not that she needs it, though.  
  
4. Being friends with Lana cannot be fun. At, like, all. Also being friends with Lana's crew, like Josh, Tiffany, Laura, Ashley, Sarah, Andrea, Shannon, Michelle, Brittany, Madison, Samantha, Emily, Christina, Claire, and Josh's friends.  
  
3. Ling Su, Shameeka, Tina, and Lilly wouldn't be my friends. In fact, I would be forced to look down upon them. And since Ling Su, Shameeka, Tina, and Lilly are all my best friends for life, I know that looking down on them wouldn't be fun.  
  
2. I would be forced to learn not only princess lessons but also French, Spanish, Greek, Latin (even though no one speaks it), Portuguese, Italian, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, German, and Norweigan.  
  
Even though it sounds clichéd and has probably been done by a thousand million people...because then I wouldn't be me.  
  
May 20, Genovia!  
  
You'd never guess it, especially why I haven't been writing.  
  
I've been in Genovia!  
  
I'm really excited. Sierra's leaving to Cheri in a couple of days (when I move back) so things are going to be back to normal, and Michael and Lilly are coming up here over the summer.  
  
"We must pass through darkness to reach to the light." - Albert Pike  
  
Albert Pike was right ...even though it doesn't seem like darkness, finally I've reached the light. 


	9. Chapter 9

*A/N: Okay...we admit it...we were babysitting for this cute twin pair of 10-year-olds, and they started watching Lizzie McGuire. Sarah couldn't help but think to make me add it in there. Well, at least we admitted it, right? But we give total credit and our sincerest, humblest apologies (although Sarah pointed out I don't even know what humblest means. I do too.) And.Well.so yeah. Also, sorry for lack of updates! Our cable went out and, as some of you may know, we have Roadrunner so when our cable went out, our Internet and cable TV went bye-bye. So we couldn't update. Sadly. Also I haven't been able to get on fanfiction.net for quite some time...strangely. I don't know, I'm thinking of ending this one and starting a new one.  
  
Also, sorry about how I didn't update for a long time. It was because our cable went out and we have Roadrunner, so we had no cable TV and no Internet for 6 whole days. Almost a week! Then, for some strange reason, I had problems with ff.net. Like, everytime I uploaded and pressed, "Click here to continue", it brings you back to the Document Manager screen, right? Well then it said that I hadn't uploaded any documents! I finally did! So ha!  
  
This is the sad and sorry end. I just wanted to end it so that I could start like a Friends fic or something. And will everyone *please* get mad at Sarah for not being on ff.net for the longest time and for not updating her story "Torn Between Two Lovers"? It's not like it's a big deal but she has a responsibility! I update all my stories, and I have like 5 at a time or whatever! (Okay, lie, exaggeration) But ya know.  
  
Luv alwayz~ Sarah Charlotte (well, Charlotte wrote the whole thing, including the Author's Note.)  
  
May 21, 2:57 am  
  
Well, I told Lilly about it, and all she could comment on it was about how total Lizzie McGuire that was. When I raised an eyebrow at her and questioned her, she was all, "Yeah, I was doing some baby-sitting over the weekend for these 10-year-olds who were watching it."  
  
Hm. You know, I'm thinking that maybe Sierra didn't skip a grade. MAYBE it was Michael, trying to make me feel better.  
  
And since when does Lilly baby-sit?  
  
Anyway, I'm kind of so-so with the whole Sierra thing. She's acting nicer to me. I heard she was jealous of me. Ha, ha, weakness of the princess comes out.  
  
But then again, I heard it from Tina, Queen of Gossip. So you know, rumors can be made up.  
  
Well, life's pretty much okay now. I mean, except for this whole Lilly baby-sitting, Lizzie McGuire creepy similarity thing. I mean...who is Lizzie McGuire, and why does Sierra have a creepy similarity secret that relates to Lizzie McGuire?  
  
Oh, it's on the Disney Channel. So THAT'S why. Michael and I are talking to each other on the Internet about the whole Lizzie McGuire thing.  
  
You know what? He just apologized for how rude he was and I didn't even have to tell him. He said he was working on something.  
  
Guess what it was. A party! For me! How sweet of him! I can't wait until the day it is. I, unfortunately, only have a page left in this journal. So, I'm going to have to deal with it until I get a new one.  
  
Can't wait until I get back from Genovia.  
  
Well, nothing else to write.  
  
It's late, I'm tired...I'm going to sleep.  
  
No, you know what? I'm not sleeping. I still have more to write. Even though I didn't think so.  
  
I mean, what else can I say?  
  
Oh, my gosh. Sierra just signed on! Here's our conversation. I'll print and copy it.  
  
FtLouie: Hey...Sierra?  
  
FashionKitten: Yeah, what's up, Mia?  
  
FtLouie: I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
  
FashionKitten: For what?  
  
FtLouie: For not giving you a chance. I mean, I'm sure you're a *really, really* nice person. But I just never really gave myself a chance to get to know you.  
  
FashionKitten: Why are you apologizing? *I* should be the one apologizing! I'm the one who was really, really, *really* mean to you. You know?  
  
FtLouie: Well you were. Kind of.  
  
FashionKitten: Duh.  
  
FtLouie: But just kind of.  
  
FashionKitten: No, a lot. I mean, me and Tiffany and Caroline and Brittany and Madison and Lana and Samantha and Lucy and I all decided that...you're pretty cool. I mean you have the potential to be someone like us, if you tried. But we'd have to seriously give you a makeover.  
  
FtLouie: Thanks...I guess.  
  
FashionKitten: It's a compliment; trust me.  
  
FtLouie: To some people.  
  
FashionKitten: What is *that* supposed to mean?  
  
FtLouie: It's supposed to mean that *some* people would like it being you. I don't think I would.  
  
FashionKitten: Why not?  
  
FtLouie: I mean...being popular would be like a road trip to Los Angeles with your parents and three siblings. It'd be awesome to get to go to Los Angeles, but the road trip would seriously suck. You'd be with your three annoying siblings and it would never be fun - until you got to L.A.  
  
FashionKitten: I still don't get it.  
  
FtLouie: Like...you know how when you go to a concert or whatever. Who's your favorite band?  
  
FashionKitten: Don't have one; I like 'em all. Umm...just use Sugar Cult.  
  
FtLouie: Okay. Say you're going to Sugar Cult. You bought the ticket for Sugar Cult, but until you see Sugar Cult, you have to sit through the opening band that really, really sucks and decides to play like all their songs.  
  
FashionKitten: Oh. I see.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah. I mean there are the perks (Los Angeles and seeing Sugar Cult) but there are the downsides, too (road trip with siblings and the opening band).  
  
FashionKitten: But there are downsides to everything.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
FashionKitten: Well...anyway. It was nice getting to know you. Thanks for coming to my party.  
  
FtLouie: Sure, even though the press didn't get to see me.  
  
FashionKitten: Huh?  
  
FtLouie: Wasn't the whole point of bringing the press to have them attack me or whatever?  
  
FashionKitten: No! Not at all! The press was there to see if my dad was there. He wasn't, so I had to tell them to leave.  
  
FtLouie: I guess Michael got it wrong, then.  
  
FashionKitten: Ummm...not really. It was Lana's idea to do it, but I told her no and to put a sock in it. You wouldn't believe it, but I'm one of the few people Lana listens to. Josh, and me but that's all.  
  
FtLouie: Seriously.  
  
FashionKitten: I am *so* serious.  
  
FtLouie: There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Sierra. Um - well - you seem to be flirting with Michael. A lot. Why...why's that?  
  
FashionKitten: I flirt with everyone. Haven't you noticed?  
  
FtLouie: Um, not exactly.  
  
FashionKitten: Sorry. I didn't really mean to. I actually got in trouble a lot for flirting with this kid, Justin Bryant. His girlfriend's really jealous. Is Michael yours?  
  
FtLouie: He's my boyfriend, if that's what you mean.  
  
FashionKitten: Yeah, that's what I mean. You're really lucky, Mia. You may not know how lucky you are.  
  
FashionKitten signed off at 3:31:07am.  
  
Well, I guess people aren't always what we expect.  
  
Last page of my journal.  
  
Until I get a new one!  
  
Mia 


End file.
